OJos de fuego
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Cuando hinata se sacrifica por Naruto, que pasaba por su mente ...El personaje principal es hinata Naruto es relleno...one.shoot


**Ojos de fuego**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son Kishimoto, esta historia solo tiene l fin de entretener, espero que les guste y si no pues ni modo… no, no es cierto su opinión es importante. Por ahora ya no escribiré historias larga, este es un one-shot (si en ingles para que vean que so y internacional) el tiempo es la minipelea de Hinata con Pain donde le confiesa a naruto sus sentimientos, trata del punto de vista de ella entre la pelea y el resucitamiento de la aldea. No es una Hinata-naruto amor para siempre….

Ahorita no me gusta el amor real…. Bueno en fin comentarios serna bienvenidos

*********************************************************

**-Me quedare aquí… por que te amo. Te amo naruto** – fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncie la primera vez que morí. Perder la vida en lugar de un ser amado es llegar al cielo sin juntar tus manos sin orar ni rezar. Es dormir con el rubor en tus mejillas llenas del primer amor. No esperaba nada de él, mi cuerpo reacciono al verlo en peligro, unos cuantos segundos en los que podría acontecer mi más grande temor, uno que pocos podrían entender. Parada frente a ese hombre de Amegukure, observando esos hipnotizantes ojos, interesantes pero carentes de emociones; no permitiría que me quitara la satisfacción de hacer algo de provecho por el dueño de mi corazón.

Quiero que me veas, necesito que lo hagas, gracias a ti me he convertido en lo que soy. Por que creíste en mis capacidades dándome fuerzas para vivir y probarme que puedo ser lo que desee. Siento las palpitaciones de mi corazón cada vez mas rápido es la adrenalina que llenas mis venas otorgándome el valor suficiente para correr, atacar, pelear, salvarte, por que esta vez ambiciono que seas tu quien me admire, observe, ve mi fuerza por favor. Esta vez seré yo quien me sacrifique por alguien más.

No sentí el impacto, la técnica, simplemente me desvanecí en el aire, subí la cielo por unos momentos no tenia temor ni culpas. Pude contemplar la hermosa cara de mi madre, apenas podía recordarla, paz, luz, lagrimas, amor maternal; me llenaron en esos instantes. Pero había lago que deseaba más que nada, regresar a ver los ojos azules que tanto me costaba mirar sin apartar la vista, escuchar su risa tontuela, el constante parloteo de sus muletillas al hablar "datebayyo", sus cabellos dorados ondear con el viento y verlo comer aunque no sea precisamente un deleite. Por favor dios ayúdame, ayúdanos a perdonar, a dejar de lado el odio, rencor y venganza, por favor Kamis no permitan que el odio sea el camino de Naruto.

-**Oh hinata-sama, esta con vida ¿pero como? Es un milagro –** un milagro, es lo que balbuceaba Keichiro, mi guardaespaldas, lloraba intensamente **– Gracias a Dios Naruto nos salvo, él derroto a ese de Akatsuki –** Lo sabía que él lo lograría.

A lo lejos escuchaba "viva, Viva al héroe de Konoha, Viva Naruto" deje de poner atención a kei, seguí los vitoreas que al principio eran con siseos a lo lejos para poco a poco convertirse en gritos.

Al fondo se hallaba con es inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, cargados por algunos ninjas, entre agradecimientos y admiración por su enorme poder. Tal vez no era el lapso indicado pero algo en mi interior me orillaba a ir hacia él, abrazarlo, besarlo, la vergüenza que siempre me acompañaba se esfumo en el viento convirtiéndose en fuego con el ardía cada una de mis células que parecían tener exceso de energía. Si, lo hare, por que no puedo esconder más este amor, sólo unos pasos, vamos piernas muévanse.

Mientras estaba en mi proceso de aceptación de mis sentimientos, sakura se me adelanto dándole un golpecito para después compensarlo con un abrazo, ese abrazo represento mas que mil palabras cuando al separarse ellos cruzaron intensamente sus miradas, en las que se percibía que el chico moría por ella, evidentemente era ojos de amor, fue el fuego de esos zafiros quien delato a Naruto.

A mi apenas me dedico una ligera ojeada acompañada de un toquecito del brazo como dándome las gracias, simplemente asentí aceptando sus gracias, con mi cabello cubriendo mi rostro que servía para ocultar mis lagrimas Y mis ojos encendidos por un amor que no podría ser correspondido.


End file.
